


The Time Before Now

by bramblerose4



Series: Noex Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Gen, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex stops by the Nixon Residence to hang out with Noah and learns something his friend has been hiding from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Before Now

"Thanks for the lift guys," Rex waves at the two Providence agents which got landed with the sweet jig of dropping him off in front of the Nixon residence. He smiles when they wave back. Rex knows he can be a handful. He is well aware having to deal with his rebelliousness isn't a dream job for any agent, so he tries to be on his best behavior when he can.

Using the spare key under the fake eucalyptus plant, Rex opens the front door and goes off in search of Noah. He finds him in the backyard, tending to the garden, weeding and wielding a small knife to cut off dead or eaten through leaves which weren't easy enough to pull off.

"Hey Noe. I didn't know you took care of the garden."

"Yeah, sometimes, when my mom isn't able to get to it or when I get restless. It's actually pretty soothing. And it's nice to see something you spent time on grow into something, you know?"

"Not really, but I'll take your word for it."

"Yeah, I felt the same way when we first started planting stuff six years ago."

Rex did some mental math. According to Doctor Holiday six year ago was around the same time as the Nanite Event and the EVOs first started to appear. Noah nods when Rex asks if that's the reason why the garden was started in the first place.

"It was utter chaos with people and animals and a few plants popping up and raging out at all times of the day. It created massive property damage and lost lives and unsurprisingly – food shortages."

"Hence the garden."

"Hence the gardens," Noah corrects. "Mom decided to organize a community garden as well as help people start their own private ones. It's sorta been a thing ever since. Even after everything's calmed down."

Rex, having no memories of the NE, listens intently. He can sense there is something Noah isn't telling him about those days. The way he suddenly grew quiet and after talking about the madness of those months before Providence formed and were able to calm things down was a definite sign there was something else that happened back then. Rex itched to know what it was, but knew better then to ask right then. Now wasn't the best moment. Noah was clamming up and Rex knew he wasn't going to get anything from him. So instead he asks if he could help Noah.

"Rex, you don't have to-"

"I know, but it feels weird watching you work while I just stand here like a chump. Besides, I'm already wearing gloves."

Noah chuckles and agrees to let Rex help him. The next two hours are full of Rex whistling pop songs and ends with Noah soaking Rex with the hose after watering the garden.

"Sorry man. I thought you were a tomato! Honest!" Noah pleads, laughing hysterically as Rex wrests the hose out of his hands and drenches Noah in retaliation.

The boys enter the house and change. Noah leads Rex to the laundry room and pulls clothes out of the dryer for them to wear while he washes their wet clothes.

"Looks like I'm staying for dinner." Rex jokes, pulling Noah's favorite olive green shirt over his head.

"Looks that way," Noah replies.

Noah pulls out a jar of homemade tomato sauce (Rex now realizes it was made using veg from the garden) and pours it into the pan while instructing Rex to fill a pot with hot water for pasta.

Noah finds out there is no pasta so he uses instant ramen; and it's surprisingly not terrible.

They wash up and Noah goes into his bedroom to study while Rex zones out to the TV. Growing bored, Rex goes to check on Noah. He sees that Noah is no longer studying but is staring at his phone. Rex can see it is a photo of Noah and another guy he has never seen before kissing Noah's temple while Noah is smiling so widely that Rex could see the laughter coming out of him.

A groan rushes out of him as jealousy curls in his stomach. Rex knows Noah is gay. He came clean when Rex confessed his own concerns of finding guys attractive as well as girls. Noah told Rex that he was bisexual and though it was personally a big deal, it was not in fact the end of the world. When Rex had challenged him on that, Noah had smiled knowingly, and like that awesome friend he is, came out to him right then.

It really helped Rex contextualize what it meant to be different and yet the same. Noah was right; it wasn't the end of the world, but such a self-discovery was scary and yet life affirming as well. It was a relief to find out there is a term for someone who likes more than one gender, and that his best friend was able to help him through such an awkward and confusing time. But being told someone's sexual preference was vastly different to seeing proof of it. Especially when he is just starting to realize his odds of being with Noah improved drastically, though he knows just because Noah preferred men over women, didn't mean he also preferred him to all other men.

Rex slowly cracks his knuckles one at a time as he takes time to process what this means; and his response to this unexpected revelation. It isn't until seeing that photo does he realize he was under the impression he is the only one Noah has told. But now there is evidence of a past relationship and Rex can't help but feel like irrationally upset that Noah never talked about this guy before. There must be a reason for it; maybe he thinks Rex isn't ready to handle hearing about another guy. And really, isn't his reaction proof Noah is right?

Needing to prove Noah wrong, and wanting to learn more about this mystery guy, Rex retreats to the stairs, then pretends as though he was just climbing up them for the first time, making as much noise as he can.

"Hey Noe! Whatcha doing?"

Noah quickly darkens the screen of his phone while wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Oh, hey Rex," Noah sniffs, giving him a strained smile. "What's up?

"I'm bored. Let's do something fun."

Noah's face falls into a subdued expression. "I'm sorry. I'm not really in the mood for fun."

"Ramen not sittin' too well?" Rex jokes. Noah chuckles once but there is no humor in it.

"No, that's not it."

"Does it have anything to do with that guy in the photo?"

Noah blinks. "You saw that?"

"Sorry, I wasn't going to say anything, but it really seems like it's upsetting you." He gingerly enters the room. "Do you wanna talk about him?"

Noah sighs. "I probably should. Though I'm gonna warn you now there may be tears."

"Yeah, but manly tears, right?" Rex asks, taking a seat next to Noah

Noah chuckles again, this time Rex hears the warmth in it. "Of course." He powers on his phone and the time and keypad appears. With a few practiced taps on his fingertips Noah punches in the code and unlocks the phone. And Rex sees that Noah's background is a snapshot of him and Noah from prom. He remembers how they kept laughing as they had tried again and again to take the photo. This was one of the more successful attempts. Rex had his arm draped across Noah's shoulders smiling good-naturedly, while Noah had a shit-eating grin splitting his face as he held up two fingers behind Rex's head, giving him bunny ears. Warmth filled Rex; he used the same photo.

Navigating to the gallery, Noah opens the photo. Rex leans in to get a better look and Noah hands over the phone.

Noah looks younger, at least fourteen, maybe fifteen years old. His hair was even shaggier back then.

"This was taken when school was letting out for summer break."

"Tell me about him," Rex prods gently.

"He was the best. Always telling jokes. He taught me how to play basketball. He was an amazing player; a true beast on the court. And smart, too...and such a good guy. Like most guys wouldn't like to go around showing affection, but Adam loved people that he didn't help but wanna hug everyone. He didn't care that I was always trailing after him. He liked hanging out with me. I really looked up to him, you know? " Noah's voice takes on a nostalgic tone, probably reliving some of their happier times. "I miss him so much."

"I can tell. It sucks losing your first love." Rex murmurs thinking about Circe. Though they had never gotten together, and he isn't even sure it counts, his feelings for her is probably the closest he comes to understanding the heart break Noah is going through.

To his surprise, Noah starts laughing. "Is that what you'd think, that we were lovers? Dude, Adam's my older brother."

Heat inflames Rex's face at the same time relief washes over him. "Oh," he whispers lamely. "Okay. Good to know." Now knowing they were related made it easier for Rex to see the similarities in the photo.

Noah sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I guess you wouldn't know any different. None of us like to talk about it. It seems easier not to. But I got an email reminding me that today is his birthday and I just can't stop myself from thinking about him. I can't- I can't believe I've forgotten that today was his birthday."

Rex puts his hand on Noah's shoulder, then moves to his back, lightly rubbing his back as Holiday sometimes does for him when he is having a bad day. But instead of giving comfort, he feels Noah tense up at his touch and drops his arm. Pushing back the sting of Noah's rejection Rex gives him an apologetic grin he tries to find something to say.

"Don't stress about it. I'm sure he'd understand. I bet if he was here he'd be so proud of you. I mean, you're one of the smartest guys I know, and I work with some pretty smart people. You're pretty cool, in a nerdy kind of way." Rex doesn't suppress his grin when Noah snorts in derision at the back handed compliment.

"Thanks Rex. For the record, I know Adam wouldn't have liked you."

Rex blinks. "Oh? And why's that?" Rex asks his heart hammering away in his chest as Noah looks into his eyes. Noah breaks the contact first.

"No reason," he states, biting his lower lip.

Rex scoffs. "We both know you're a terrible liar, Noe. And now I'm curious, why wouldn't Adam like me?

"Is it because I'm probably the world's worst basketball player?"

Rex is rewarded with Noah's chuckle. "No, he'd just pity you, and do whatever he could to help you out."

"Fair enough," he concedes. "So what then what is it?" He is whispering, dreading and eager for Noah to confirm his hopes.

"Because he was killed by an EVO," Noah answers. A flash of pain crosses his face at the reply, mirroring Rex's reaction at being verbally slapped at this news.

"Oh." Rex pulls away from Noah trying to digest this.

Noah screws his eyes shut before he continues. "This was back when Providence was nothing more than a gang that wanted to fight back. Naturally Adam was one of the first people to sign up. He was- while everyone was running away from the fight he ran towards it. He wanted to help and he was murdered for it."

Rex raises his arms, wanting desperately to wrap them around Noah, but he doesn't think a touch from an EVO is what Noah wants right now. He lowers his arms. "Oh god, Noe. I am so sorry." Guilt pools in his stomach and races up his throat.

"It's not your fault."

"But if I'd been there-"

"Don't. It happened a long time ago. There was nothing you could have done. And dwelling on it isn't going to bring him back. So don't beat yourself up about it."

Rex nods, letting that nagging feeling that he has failed yet another person slide onto the back burner of his mind. This isn't the time to dwell on things he can't change; besides this isn't about him, but Noah.

"So he wouldn't like me because I am an EVO?"

"No, I'm sorry. That's a lie. I don't even know why I said that." He sighs, hesitating. "I do know, but I don't want to say."

"Well that's just dumb."

Noah shoots him a look. "What do you know about it?" He snaps.

"Not a thing, apparently," Rex says, bristling at Noah's defensiveness.

"This isn't easy for me, Rex." Noah sighs heavily and reaches out to Rex, touching his arm.

Rex shrugs off Noah's hand and crosses his arms. "So you'd rather make me feel like shit because when really you're just trying to cover up the fact that you like me?" He asks feeling vindictive by Noah's poor lie and a bit of self-pity at believing such a contrary accusation, even for a moment.

Noah's lips disappear into his mouth as he presses them together. Rex can see the panic in his eyes as they search his, looking for any hint of Rex's reaction, before he answers.

"Yeah, that."

Though Rex blurting it out isn't the smoothest way to ask why Noah lied, he is too riled up to be concerned about it now. "That's not very cool, Noe."

"You don't think I don't know that?

Rex takes a few deep breaths to dampen his anger. This isn't going anywhere near to how he wanted to find out about the extent of Noah's feelings for him. "So, it's not so much that I am an EVO but more like he was a big brother doing the whole protector thing?"

Taking a page out of Rex's book, Noah calms himself down with a deep sigh. "Yeah."

They discover they can't meet each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry I'll never get to meet him."

A sad smile ticks at the corners of Noah's mouth. "Thanks."

"It woulda been fun convincing him I'm good enough to hang out with his little brother."

"It would've been fun watching you try."

Silence fills the space between them as they search for how to continue this conversation.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Not if I could help it. Wait about what?"

Rex chuckles. "About Adam."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely."

"But not about liking me?"

Noah rolls his eyes. "Would you have?" he challenges.

"Hmm, I am now." Rex tips his head down and presses his forehead to Noah's. "I really like you."

There is a noticeable pink tinge to Noah's cheeks. "I like me, too," he teases, but his voice is breathless.

"Good, because I am going to kiss you now, okay?" Rex warns leaning in.

"Okay," Noah consents before Rex dips his lips to Noah's.

It is a nice kiss, broken too soon as they both smart chuckling. Rex lips and chin vibrate with Noah's laughter. He pulls away to see Noah smirking. "What?"

"Yeah, there is no way Adam would have liked you." Noah states and kisses Rex again before he can mount a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've had this in the back of my head as Noah's backstory for a while now. I am glad I finally have the opportunity to explore it more.
> 
> Special thanks to Sirenitie for the beta work back when this was less than half finished! Your advice was spot on and dead useful.
> 
> The prompt was siblings.


End file.
